Dor, amor e ódio
by vampiraROGUE
Summary: Essa fic foi publicada em outro perfil, perdi o e-mail, a senha... Vi várias reviews antigas pedindo pra continuar. Então vou republicar o que estava no outro perfil e dar seguimento. Vampira controla seus poderes motivada por ódio de quem devia amá-la mas a traiu e/ou humilhou. Diferente de qqer ROMY que vc já leu. Mantenha a mente aberta ;)
1. Chapter 1

Fic desaconselhável para menores de idade!

Nota: Essa fic foi publicada há muuuito tempo atrás e hoje visitando o antigo perfil que eu tinha para fics em português vi várias reviews, pessoas pedindo pra eu continuar, gente metendo o pau também pelo comportamento da Vampira. Essa fic eu depois traduzi do português pro Inglês e concluí ela. Agora a idéia é fazer o inverso e traduzir o que fiz em Inglês pro Português para não deixar os Portuguese readers orfãos. Agora, leu, por favor, review! Se não, nós autores ficamos desmotivados. Assim os capítulos saem mais rapidinhos. Vou postar os que já estavam em português um a cada dia, e quando for começar a traduzir coloco um a cada semana. Vamos se ainda temos ROMY fans no Brasil / Portugal. Beijos a todos, obrigada por ler.

Categoria: Romance/Angústia/Depressão

Passavam das três da manhã quando ouvi alguém bater à minha porta. Não

era qualquer alguém, eu sabia que era ela. Uma pessoa íntegra,

confiante e que tem amor por sí próprio não teria aberto a porta.

Mas esse não sou eu. Não tenho vergonha de admitir que o que me

resta de dignidade evapora quando estou perto dela. Como posso gostar

dela mais do que de mim?

"Olá, ma belle. Um pouco tarde, não? Você não me parece nada bem."

"Ow gatinho, vai querer me dar sermão? Eu achei que você ia gostar da

minha companhia... Sei que você não gosta de dormir sozinho."

"Chér, eu gosto da sua companhia a qualquer hora, e em qualquer circunstância." – Porque eu tive que dizer isso? Também... Quem se importa... amanhã ela não vai lembrar nada disso mesmo.

"Eu sei disso, querido."

Com um olhar lânguido, ela me acaricia o rosto e em seguida, meus cabelos.

Como posso dizer 'não'? Beijar seus lábios carnudos é ir ao paraíso. Quando estou sobre ela, dentro dela, embaraçado nos braços e pernas dela é como se o resto do mundo deixasse de existir. Só ela faz sentido na minha pobre vida.

Esse meu coração vagabundo que fez poucas e boas com os corações alheios finalmente está pagando caro por todos os pecados cometidos.

Embora o preço seja alto, eu não me importo de pagá-lo, sei que

mereço. Enfim desvençilho-me de meus pensamentos e volto a realidade. Mesmo com a

penumbra de luz que teima invadir o meu quarto, consigo ver o seu corpo nu em minha cama. Percebendo meu olhar confuso, ela agarra em minhas pernas e me traz para perto dela. Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto olhava pra mim e ao mesmo tempo arrancava do meu corpo a

calça jeans que eu vestia. Meu auto controle que já é pouco foi pro espaço e eu comecei a beijá-la ardentemente. Entre beijos ofegantes ela me diz: "Remy, eu te amo!"E em

poucos minutos, lá estava eu, fazendo amor com a mulher que eu amo.

Para ela, eu sei que não é amor, é fazer sexo mesmo, putaria, sacanagem. Sim, eu sei que ela diz que me ama, mas eu também sei que ela vai pra cama com meus amigos.

Desde que a Vampira ganhou controles dos seus poderes, ela mudou completamente.

Como uma criança que ganhou um presente fantástico e não o larga por um segundo, a sua vida sexual recém-adquirida é a única coisaem que ela pensa. Eu sei que ela ainda tem todas as vozes na cabeça que tinha antes, e isso sempre foi motivo de tormento, mas agora que

ela tem uma nova válvula de escape, não sabe como lidar ela. Ela sai a noite, bebe demais, faz o que não deve e depois nem se lembra...Porém, posso dizer que eu a entendo melhor do que ninguém. Eu era assim. Talvez seja por isso que sou o único que a ama de verdade, os outros, só querem se aproveitar do seu lindo corpo e do apetite dela. Não sou nenhum

idiota, eu sei que ela faz de mim gato e sapato. Sou o seu brinquedinho, e o pior de tudo é que eu gosto disso. Gosto de saber que sou eu quem ela procura no final da noite. É comigo que

ela dorme. Sei que devia ser mais firme com ela, devia dizer como me sinto, que sei que ela me trai e que não aprovo nada disso. Mas de onde tirar forças para isso? Um dia, quem sabe. Mas por agora, vou me deixando ser feito de otário. Quando terminamos de fuder como loucos, sem dizer uma palavra, ela levanta-se, meio sem equilíbrio, mexe nos bolsos do meu casaco e rouba um cigarro meu. Senta-se do meu lado e fica me olhando, examinando meu corpo com um sorriso sacana nos lábios. O que será que ela pensa quando me olha desse

jeito? Idiota? Palhaço? Patético? Babaca? Mas ela não me deixa imaginar muitas outras possibilidades. Exalando fumaça quase na minha cara, ela diz:

\- Remy, você é um puta gostoso.

\- E você é muito mau-educada. Pega meu cigarro sem me pedir e nem traz um

para mim...

Desculpa, docinho. – Ela levanta e me traz um. Eu fico babando, idiota como só eu mesmo, vendo-a de costas, toda nua, com seus cabelos lindos cobrindo um pouco daquele corpo que me enlouquece.

\- Onde você estava antes de vir pra cá? Com quem você estava até essa hora?

\- Você quer mesmo saber? Quer que eu diga a verdade? Eu acho que não... Por

que você ainda me faz essas perguntas? – sua voz ainda estava

embargada.

\- Você saiu com o Scott de novo? O cara é casado! O que vocês andam

fazendo é ridículo. Eu tenho pena da Jean... – E de mim mesmo, eu

pensei. Pensei mas não disse, como sempre.

\- Não foi com ele que eu sai hoje. Eu saí pra me divertir, pra dançar e, você sabe, daí na noite você acaba encontrando pessoas... mas você quer mesmo saber onde a minha boca andou passeando hoje? Pra quê, gatinho?

\- Deixa pra lá, meu amor. Vem cá, vem, chér. Depois desse cigarro, é melhor a gente

dormir. Amanhã tem sessão na sala do perigo logo cedo.

\- Tá bom, gostosinho. Mas você tem certeza que quer mesmo dormir? Não é esse

o Remy que eu conheço... O meu Remy não despediçaria o meu corpitcho pra ir dormir porque tem que acordar cedo no dia seguinte...

E ela estava certa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Acordei sozinho dessa vez. Sei que ela dormiu comigo, mas deve ter levantado mais cedo. Ou talvez tenha ficado aqui sem dormir a noite toda...nunca vou saber ao certo. Já estava um pouco atrasado, tomei um banho rápido e desci. Sentei-me à mesa do café da manhã e qual não foi a minha surpresa quando deparei-me com ela, a mulher que me faz sofrer, ocupada com uma torrada. Ela passava geléia de morango com a atenção que alguém dedicaria a desmontar uma bomba, tão entretida que ela estava. Quando me viu, deixou a faca escorregar de sua mão, rapidamente, agarrou-a no ar, sujando os dedos de geléia.

\- Bom dia, gatinho. – ela disse com um sorriso. Um sorriso que me lembrava a sua ingenuidade antes do nossos mundos terem ficado de cabeça pra baixo. Antes de ela ter controlado os seus poderes e largado de mão todo o resto.

\- Bonjour, chér.

Ao invés de pegar um guardanapo e limpar os dedos, ela começou a chupar cada um deles vagarosamente, aparentemente, não se dando conta dos olhares de abutre de Logan e Scott. Eu vou quebrar a cara desses dois na sala do perigo, ah se vou...

\- Chér, toma aqui. Deixa eu limpar os seus dedos. – peguei a mão dela e limpei os dedos da discórdia. Ela não reclamou da minha attitude meio paterna, e me deu um sorriso bobo. Olhei pra cara dos dois marmanjos de cara feia, e eles logo se mancaram.

Jean também estava na mesa, o que torna aquela situação toda mais tensa. Se pensarmos bem todos aqui já se beijaram indiretamente... Eu beijo a vampira, que beijou o Logan e o Scott que beija a Jean.

Como foi que isso foi acontecer? Até uns meses atrás, antes de eles voltarem do Egito, nada era assim...E a conexão do beijo não é a única que existe entre nós que sentávamos naquela mesa. Não, senhor. Também tem a conexão do fingimento. Absurdamente, sendo ela uma telepata, a Jean finge que não sabe do Scott com a Vampira, que finge que não sabe que ela ficou com Wolverine, que finge que não sabe que eu amo a Vampira e que tudo isso me magoa e eu finjo que não sei de nenhum dos deslizes dela, desses e de outros...

Mais tarde na sala de perigo, ela não era mais a mulher que disse que me amava, não, agora ela se divertia em atiçar o Scott.

\- Vampira, quer parar com isso? Você faz sem perceber ou é deliberado mesmo?

Você sabe que me tira do sério de qualquer jeito, por que se insinuar pra mim na frente da Jean e do Gambit?

E foi quando ele tomou uma carta minha encontrou com a fuça dele. Bem feito!

\- Querido! O que foi isso? Como você foi perder a atenção desse jeito? – pior cego é aquele que não quer ver, já dizia a malandragem de Nova Orleans com quem eu andava na minha infância... A Vampira ria com deboche. Meu Deus! Como é que alguém pode mudar assim?

Com o Scott derrubado, acho que eu vou mesmo ser a marmitinha da tarde dela... o que eu, como bom idiota que sou, vou aceitar com o maior prazer.

E, confirmando meus pensamentos anteriores, enquanto tomava uma ducha depois do treino, lá vem ela toda fogosa e entra no chuveiro de roupa e tudo.

\- Oi, amor. – ela diz, me abraçando por trás, suas mãos quentes apalpando todo o meu corpo, primeiro meus braços, depois meu tórax sarado, até que encontraram o lugar para que me faz gemer. E como ela era boa nisso... Todo o mal que ela me causa desaparece quando ela me trata daquele jeito. Pouco tempo depois, lá estava eu pressionando o corpo dela contra a parede do banheiro, segurando-a, ela aos gritos no meu ouvido enquanto eu dava o prazer que eu tenho

certeza que ninguém mais dá pra ela.

Ao ouvir os seus gemidos escandalosos, eu me lembrei da ternura com que ela se entregou pra mim da primeira vez. Primeira vez dela, não só a primeira vez comigo. Ela podia ter feito com qualquer um dos homens que estavam no Egito, onde ela percebeu que podia enfim controlar seus poderes, se ela estivesse assim tão desesperada para saber como era, mas ela esperou voltar pra casa. Voltou pra mim e me deu esse privilégio. Isso tem que significar alguma coisa, não é?

Por outro lado, quando eu vejo os olhares que ela troca com os homens na rua quando saímos juntos, fico com a certeza de que o que quer que ela sentia por mim, não sente mais. Antes quem

fazia isso era eu. Eu que era o safadão, o garanhão, que ganha qualquer mulher facilmente só num olhar. Sempre gostei de brincar com isso, com o poder de sedução que eu tenho. Faz bem pro ego ver a mulher mais gostosa da night escolher você, querer ficar com você.

Pra mim, isso não tinha nada a ver com meu coração ter dono ou não. O mal é que eu sempre ouvi dizer que as mulheres eram diferentes... Talvez todo esse tempo me amando, ela se tornou igual a mim assim que teve a oportunidade. Será que ela no fundo me odeia agora por ter feito aquelas coisas e quer me fazer sofrer? Será que ela sabe que eu saía com outras? Corrigindo, saía não, trepava, tchau e 'bença'. Opa, me beijando desse jeito nesse lugar, ela não pode estar querendo me castigar. Eu que devia ser mais forte e dar um basta nessa porra toda. Porém, o meu orgulho de macho ferido não parece ser maior que a minha cara de pau e o meu talento pra corno.

\- Chère, onde você está indo? Mal terminamos e você já vai embora com pressa. Por que não saímos para almoçar juntos? – eu disse enquanto via ela vestir o uniforme molhado apressadamente.

\- Ow gatinho, obrigada pelo convite, mas não vai dar.

\- Por que não?

\- Tenho que subir, tomar um banho e trocar de roupa ainda. Eu tenho aula de strip dance às duas horas.– notando que eu fiz cara de incrédulo, ela continuou... – É sério! Paguei uma nota por essas aulas.

\- Vocêvai me agradar depois com o que aprender na aula? – quando relembro as coisas que falo pra ela, vejo como soa tudo tão ridículo... Ela vai agradar sim, eu e a torcida do Flamengo...

-Amorzinho, por que você acha que eu me inscrevi nessas aulas? Claro que você vai ser o primeiro a me ver dançar.

\- Queria ter a certeza que serei o único. – Enfim, tomei coragem! Isso mesmo, homem!

Pronto, ela vem a me desarma logo. Fez cara de zangada e fechou o tempo. Eu sempre adorei irritá-la com as minhas cantandas furadas só pra ver ela ficar daquele jeito. Com um biquinho, ela disse:

\- Remy, por que você faz isso? Eu não sou sua, não sou de ninguém. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu sou minha! Eu tenho total controle da minha vida, dos meus poderes, ninguém me manda mais. Nem você, nem a Mística, nem o professor, nem os X-men, nem essa sociedade hipócrita, nem esses filhos da puta desses Sentinelas que de vez em quando aparecem. Eu sou de ninguém, eu sou de todo mundo e todo mundo me quer bem. E assim que eu quero que continue sendo, pelo

menos por agora.

.

Author's notes: Leu, gostou, galera? Review, as reviews são o combustivel dos autores de fic


End file.
